detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Chris Miller
Officer Chris Miller is a human in Detroit: Become Human. He is a member of the Detroit City Police Department. Biography Pre-game Chris Miller was born September 30, 2009. Chris Miller is a young police officer from Detroit fresh from the academy. He is rigorous, dedicated and has a great professional and personal respect for Lieutenant Hank Anderson. In 2038, Chris became father to a son named Damian''Detroit: Become Human'' Extras, Gallery, who was born around August 2038 ("three months ago" in November). Partners He first appears in "Partners", examining evidence and patrolling around the rooms in Carlos Ortiz's house and if the deviant is found Hank Anderson will call out his name when Connor alerts him to the deviant HK400. The Interrogation In "The Interrogation", he is seen in the observation interrogation room. After, the interrogation is completed. Chris will walk into the interrogation room and will unlock the table cuffs and will attempt to drag the HK400 to the holding cell. The HK400 will put up a fight and steal the gun if pressured to shoot itself or sometimes shoot Connor in other choices. If Connor intervenes when he was friendly to android and was not too pressured by Connor. Connor will tell Chris to stop touching it and assures Chris that the HK400 will follow him quietly to the holding cell. Waiting for Hank. In "Waiting for Hank...", Chris will be seen working at his desk, where Connor can talk to him. If Connor died, he will say "Good Lord! They already repaired you? They don't waste any time over at CyberLife...I don't think Hank's gonna be overjoyed to see you." and if Connor survived he will say "You still here? I thought your assignment was over. Hank's gonna be overjoyed to hear that...". In addition if the HK400 android survived he will say "You were right about that android...it's been quiet in the cell all night." If Connor walks to the holding cell the HK400 (If it did not destroy itself in the interrogation) and asks more questions. After the conversation, the HK400 will damage its head, and stop functioning. Chris and Detective Ben Collins will rush over to find the HK400 not working. Ben tells him to clean up the blue blood mess. Later, when Connor and Hank get into an argument and he will interrupt Hank and tell him that he has some information on a deviant android that attacked or kill its owner has been sighted in the Ravendale district. The Eden Club In The Eden Club, He is seen at the crime scene with Detective Gavin Reed. After Gavin finishes talking to Hank and Connor, he will leave with Gavin. Chris will show his respect to Hank and say good night to him. Public Enemy In "Public Enemy", he is seen explaining the event what happens during the hijacked broadcast in the Stratford Tower to Connor and Hank. He also introduces Perkins to them. If Connor interrogates the JB300, he will be seen talking to Hank. When Connor find the deviant and is able to fix himself he will alert everyone about the deviant, Chris will be caught off guard when he hears this and Hank will shield him while Hank is trying to get out his gun. He will not get killed by the JB300 336 445 581 in all choices. Capitol Park In "Capitol Park", (If Markus demonstration is peaceful or violent) Chris and his partner will later arrive on scene and gun down several androids that are fleeing the area. He and his partner are overrun by androids and are held at gunpoint by an android, who took one of their pistols and has them on their knees. Markus has the choice of sparing them, killing them, or giving the gun to android that held them at gunpoint, which results in the android killing Chris and his partner. While at gunpoint, Chris begs Markus to spare his and his partner's life fully in tears, terrified of being killed and feeling remorseful for what he did, if Markus did spare or killed him he will only be mentioned by a reporter on CTN TV news about being spared or killed with his partner. Meet Kamski Hank will also mention him after being on the phone after one of his colleagues call him while him and Connor go to Kamski's house. If Chris died, Hank will feel sad about hearing the news that Chris was killed, stating Chis' body was found early that morning, and Connor will say that feels sorry for Hank. If Chris survived, Hank will tell Connor that he is in shock and say that Markus saved him."Meet Kamski" Gallery Chris Miller Extras 1.png|Extras Gallery "Chris Miller". Chris Miller Extras 2.png|Extras Gallery "Chris Miller variation". Chris M_ INTERROGATION_DBH.jpg|Chris Miller uncuffing HK400 Chris Miller_Public Enemy Detroit Become Human.jpg|Chris wearing his police jacket in Public Enemy Chris Miller_Capitol Park_Surrender_Detriot Become Human.jpg|Chris being held at gunpoint Chris Miller_Capital Park_Crying_DBH.jpg|Chris crying for remorse and mercy Chris Miller and Partner_Captial Park DBH.jpg|Chris and his partner being held at gunpoint in "Capital Park" References ru:Крис Миллер Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Detroit Police Department